The body of a deceased reposes in a casket as if in bed. The body rests on a bed-like structure and the arms are generally folded over the abdomen. A prop of some type is usually placed between the upper arm and the bed of the casket. Without such prop, the upper arms tend to rest on the bed and the hands and forearms do not remain in the desired position. This is particularly true when the deceased is obese.
Props that have been used in the past include soft drink cans and bottles, or whatever is at hand. Occasionally, one of the mourners discovers this type of prop, sometimes because the prop slips out of place. Such discovery does not create a good impression, to say the least.
The art has had a long need for a prop that will stay in place, that provides a plurality of heights of support, that is easily positioned at the desired height, is inexpensive, and is not apt to disturb a mourner if seen by such person. It is also desirable for the prop to be lightweight.
A prop according to the present invention meets all of these requirements, as will be readily understood from the following specification and the appended drawings.
Casket beds are relatively thin and are supported on a frame that includes at each side a longitudinally-extending angle iron, a portion of which extends upwardly above the upper surface of the bed. A prop according to a preferred form of the invention comprises a multisurfaced, elongated member, preferably of plastic foam such as polystyrene. In a first side surface of the prop is a transversely-extending, depressed, groove-like area extending the entire width of that surface. A similarly extending slot communicates with the depressed area and extends toward one end of the member. The depressed area and slot are dimensioned to fit over the upwardly-extending portion of the angle iron, with the angle iron portion which lies above the bed extending into the slot. The prop, so positioned, then extends a substantial distance above the bed and can be positioned anywhere along the angle iron to provide the best arm support.
In a preferred embodiment, the prop has a plurality of these depressed area and slot arrangements, so positioned as to provide a selection of heights of support when mounted as just described. The prop preferably has a concavity on one end surface and on one edge surface to receive an arm. The end opposite the concave end surface is preferably flat, as is the side surface opposite the concave edge surface. These flat surfaces can be rested on the bed or on the upper edge of the angle iron in other use positions.